call to arms
by aheartmadefullmetal16
Summary: A certain Colonel and a particular Lieutenant have gone too long without being in one another's arms. Oneshot, Royai, set after Pride is revealed and Riza is still under Bradley's command.


_this is a call to arms_

 _will you embrace me_

 _before it's too late, baby?_

As Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye passed each other in the hallway, they simply acknowledged each other's existence with a nod, nothing more. Central Command was bustling with activity; everyone seemed to have an issue on that day in particular. Military officers rushed through the halls, pamphlets threatening to flutter out of their arms, rapid steps echoing against the concrete floors. The colonel and his lieutenant found themselves pointedly avoiding walking in the shadows, though they knew that shadows lingered in every step of every hallway. They could see the pain in each other's eyes and it killed them to not be able to respond.

Riza turned the corner into the hallway Roy had just come from, dread seeping into her veins. It had been months since the two of them had spoken properly, and she could feel parts of her heart numbing and going dead. She hated her new position with every ounce of her being. Working for not one, but _two_ homunculi made her feel as though she was constantly walking through a den of ravenous lions. Any wrong move and she would be eaten alive. Whenever she had to follow the Fuhrer into his estate, every instinct she possessed screamed at her _get out get out get out_ but she knew that any hesitation on her part would earn her a sword to the neck. And the presence of Pride only made it worse. Every time Selim rounded a corner, she could feel him coming; his shadows seemed to swirl around her and raise goosebumps on every inch of her body. _That child is evil in its purest form,_ Riza thought, a shudder shooting down her spine.

As she walked, she felt her foot brush across something, sending it skittering into the wall. Startled, Riza looked down, her heart racing irrationally. _Calm down,_ she told herself. With a quick glance, she noted that the hallway was empty except for her. Riza leaned down to pick up the foreign object, and instantly froze. A numb shock permeated her heart, and she fought the sudden sting in her eyes, Her fingers closed around a small white chess piece- the queen. _That foolish man,_ Riza thought, affection lacing her heart nonetheless. She straightened, and examined the piece more closely. Yes, this was his. One of the knobs on the queen's crown had chipped off. Roy had discovered the damage when he had been unpacking after the move to Central. Riza knew the bottom of the piece was irregular too; she twisted it and her stomach clenched when she found a small piece of paper tightly rolled inside.

 _Dot. Dot. Dot. Circle._

 _I love you,_ Roy meant. They had developed their code years and years ago, when Riza had become Roy's subordinate. Usually it was through finger taps and drawing lines, but this worked just as effectively. She knew how he felt; she had always known, but in a situation like this, the words (or rather, symbols) he wrote were enough to buoy her up and wrap her in a blanket of security. It wasn't nearly the same as being in his arms, but it was enough for now.

Roy sat at the bar, absentmindedly tapping and running his fingers against the smooth wood. Madame Christmas served drinks behind the counter, conversing lightly with Central's night owls and preparing to close the bar for the evening. _How much longer do I have to wait before she tells me what's going on?_ Roy grumbled internally. He'd found a letter slid under his apartment door when he had gotten home, and had recognized his aunt's handwriting immediately. Chris was concise: _Bar. 11 o'clock._ There had always been an understanding between them whenever they exchanged intelligence; she would call for him, he would come. He didn't know exactly what she had for him this time, but he hoped it was worth it.

The minutes dragged on, and the bar's crowd of customers became thinner and thinner until finally, there was only one haggard looking woman left. She tossed a considerable stack of cenz onto the counter, and stumbled out of the bar. _I sure hope she's got a ride home,_ Roy thought. _She wouldn't make it two blocks on foot in her condition._ He suddenly became very self aware; he was the only one in the bar now (the girls had gone home for the night), and his fingers stilled. With a pang, he noticed that he'd been tapping and sliding all of his and Riza's symbols for the past few hours, the most recent of which being _I need you. I love you. I miss you._ Roy's fingertips felt raw and tingly, and he wound his hands together to keep them from resuming their erratic motion.

A heavy sigh came from his aunt Chris, and she ambled over to his side of the counter, running a wet rag over the already spotless wood. "These old bones are getting tired of all this noise," Chris complained, rolling her neck. A series of muffled cracks emanated from her, and Roy rolled his eyes; he hated that noise. It sounded too much like snapping.

"Maybe those 'old bones' should retire," Roy suggested, dutifully ignoring the sudden ache in his right temple. It was late, and all he wanted to do was go home and get some rest.

"Careful, Roy-boy," Chris grumbled. "I'll have to kick you out before you find out why you're here." She raised an eyebrow at him and Roy raised his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Alright, alright, no need for that," he replied, fighting back a yawn. "Madame, it's nearly one in the morning. What do you need?"

Madame Christmas simply wrung out her rag into the sink and hung it over the edge, leaving Roy in suspense. She started to switch off the various lights in the bar till they were left in complete darkness. Immediately disoriented, Roy started, "Wha-?"

"Listen carefully, Roy," Chris said, her voice nearly a whisper. Her voice was just to his right, which surprised him and made him jump. "A certain subordinate of yours has a message for you. She's waiting in the lounge."

Instantly all of Roy's instincts and feelings jumbled together into one giant mass of ever-changing temperatures and writhing tendrils. _WHAT?! Riza's been here the entire time? What is she thinking? She knows Pride could be watching at any moment! Why would she risk everything for some intelligence? Unless…_ Roy pondered this for a moment, his mind going a million miles a minute. _Unless Pride can't use his shadows in the dark…_

Roy got up slowly from the bar, taking great care not to knock the stool against anything. He knew his way around this bar like the back of his hand, and consequently navigated it with ease. Chris snorted, barely suppressing it as she anticipated Roy's enthusiasm. Roy decided that he didn't care what his aunt thought about the relationship between him and his lieutenant; there was no danger in her speculation.

Finally he made his way to the green curtain that separated the main room from the kitchen, storage rooms, and employee lounge. Roy's heart pounded with eagerness and wariness. It had been so long since he and Riza had been alone together, and he had definitely suffered from it. He'd spent too many months without her to confide in, and he was ready to be done. He couldn't take it anymore. Fingers ghosting along the walls of the hallway, Roy made his way through the dark, counting the doorways on the left to the lounge. He could feel his heartbeat in his hands and feet, and hear it in his ears. _Riza,_ he thought, and he felt as though part of him were reawakening from a deep sleep.

Before he could process what was happening, someone dragged him through the lounge door and slammed him against the wall, closing the door behind them with an inhuman swiftness. Roy groaned, a spectacular pain erupting in the back of his head as he squinted fruitlessly through the darkness to see his attacker. In an instant, clarity smashed down on him like a sudden rainstorm, and he relaxed against his assailant's grip.

"Mea ignis, mea astrum, mea mundi," he said quietly, his voice going soft. The attacker froze, and let go of him.

"Mea sol, mea voluntas, mea spero," she replied, barely waiting a fraction of a second before completing their code.

"Quidem in infernum," they said together, and Roy's voice broke at the end. He seized Riza and pressed her to him with a fervor he had trouble comprehending. Riza relaxed instantly into his arms and shuddered, and he could feel her heartbeat align with his. His fingers found her skin and he began tapping and swiping all the symbols they had for one another. She did the same in response and kissed him, and Roy swore in that moment that he melted. The feeling of her against him after all this time bled through his veins and raced to his heart, electrifying it instantly and bringing him back to life. He kissed her cheeks, and when he tasted the saltwater on his lips he felt like sweeping her up and never letting go.

"Riza," he said hoarsely, and she let out a sound that resembled both a sigh and a sob. He was surprised; usually he was the one to be more emotional in situations like these, but it seemed that tonight their roles were reversed. "Riza. _Riza."_ Her name felt like a concerto on his lips; it had been so long since he'd had occasion to say it. For months now it had simply been "Lieutenant" or "Hawkeye", never "Riza". And finally, he got to say it again with all the feeling and love he'd been missing.

"Roy," she said, and he simply kissed her harder in response. If her name was a concerto, his was a symphony between her lips. He clung to her as though his entire world was near falling apart, and she was the only one who could keep it together. They held each other so tightly, he wasn't sure where he ended and she began. All the while, he could feel her fingers against his skin, tapping _I love you_ over and over again. Roy wished he could see her, and see those eyes he knew and loved, but for now they had to settle with rendezvousing in the dark.

Roy didn't know whether hours or minutes had passed by, but he finally broke apart from her and took her hands in his. Pressing his forehead to hers, he said, "Riza. How long has it been since you said my name like that?" Riza had always been notoriously good with numbers, a talent he had envied since their youth.

"Five months and nine days," she murmured, pressing a kiss to his nose and returning her forehead to his.

"Hmm. Five months and nine days," he replied. "It felt like longer."

"Only because you can never remember what day it is," Riza laughed. Roy wanted to take that sound and play it on repeat until his ears bled. Every one of his instincts and senses were temporarily disregarded, and he didn't care one bit. All he was concerned with at the moment was holding the woman he loved in his arms and never letting go.

"All the 'lieutenant' and 'Hawkeye' was getting old," Roy grumbled, a chuckle hinting at his voice nonetheless.

"Oh, that's nothing," Riza murmured. "Saying 'sir' and 'Colonel' and 'Colonel Mustang' over and over again was simply infuriating." Roy laughed in response and swept a line of kisses across her jaw.

"Shall we argue about who had the harder time or should we just enjoy the moment?" he whispered, drawing her in tighter. She shivered and hummed in response.

"I know this is dangerous-" Riza started, but Roy cut her off.

"No. I'm glad you did this. I missed you." Again his voice wavered and he cursed himself for losing it so quickly. _Keep it together, you idiot._ "Right now, it's just us, okay? Don't worry about anything else."

Riza sighed and melted back into his arms. "I took a gamble with Pride to get here. I just had to hope that he wasn't watching. The dark should keep him from listening in, though."

"I wish I could see you," Roy mumbled, running a hand through her loose hair. _She must have come in disguise,_ he noted absently. He imagined exactly how she would look now if there was even a speck of light- brown eyes illuminated brilliantly in the half-light, beautiful blonde hair shining with just a hint of gold, gorgeous skin shimmering like silk beneath his fingertips.

"I know," she replied quietly. She loosened her grip on him and tucked her head beneath his chin. "I wish I could see you, too, but this will just have to do."

A long pause stretched out before them, the both of them simply content to be in one another's company after so long. Roy thought, _I could die right here and be totally content._ Riza was here. Riza was _here,_ in his arms, secure and safe. No homunculi watching their every move. No government officials breathing down their necks. No Fuhrer splitting up his team and holding Riza over the edge of a cliff. No high-ranking nuisances coincidentally fitting all three of those descriptions.

"Cenz for your thoughts," Riza said, kissing the hollow of his throat where his collarbone resided.

It was Roy's turn to shiver. He noticed for the first time that the room was freezing, and he didn't mind her warmth one bit. "I'm just glad we've got a while to ourselves. No Fuhrer, no other homunculi watching our every move, the usual."

"The usual?" Riza asked incredulously, pulling away to presumably look for his face in the darkness. "I certainly hope you don't devote _all_ your thoughts to our stalkers."

He stifled a laugh, but not before snorting spectacularly. "Of course not," he hummed. "I'm just enjoying the change in scenery."

Riza laughed again. "What scenery? It's pitch black in here."

"That doesn't mean I can't imagine what you look like," Roy said. "For example, your forehead should be about… here." He planted his lips squarely on her forehead, and he felt her smile. "Your eyes should be here." Roy kissed each of her eyelids, lingering there for a moment to brush his nose against hers. "Your nose… here." His mouth fluttered across her nose. "And your lips… well, they should be just right… there." His voice lowered to a whisper as he kissed her again, ever so gently. A delightful haze descended upon him, and he seemed to melt away into the darkness, with her as his only companion and guiding light.

As he began to float pleasantly away, a thought occurred to him. "Ah," he said, breaking away, though he was wroth to do so. "Chris said you had a message for me. What was it?"

"Hmm. Well I suppose I _could_ tell you," she replied cryptically, trailing off at the end.

"Riza, come on," he laughed. "Don't do that. Just tell me."

Though it was dark Roy swore he felt her roll her eyes in fond exasperation. "It could be possible that I've already told you," she said, and he could hear the smile in her voice.

"What on earth does that mean?"

"It means…" she started slowly. He suddenly felt her hands against his neck where his jaw met it, and she kissed his forehead. "I love you." Her lips pressed against each of his eyelids. "I love you." Her mouth swept across his nose. " _I love you._ " Finally her lips met his with a simultaneous sweetness and fire that made his knees turn to jelly. Her scent dizzied him effortlessly, and he couldn't help but sink into her embrace.

"I love you, too," he whispered. _If it means I can always be with her, I could handle never seeing her again._ "I hate to be the buzzkill, but how long has it been? It was one o'clock when I came in here." He broke away and put his arms around her waist.

Riza seemed to consider this for a moment. "I would guess it's a little after two."

He swore. "That long? I've got to be up in less than four hours."

Riza sighed. "I do, too. I guess we should probably go home."

"I know you're right, but I don't want to go yet," Roy groaned, feeling very much like a child in the moment. All he wanted to do was find the couch he knew to be in the lounge and hold her in his arms till dawn broke. He just wanted to feel her against him as he slept, feel her breathing synchronize with his until they both slipped beneath the bonds of consciousness.

She hummed in agreement. "I don't either. But I also don't want to risk anyone seeing us in the morning if we stay." She kissed him again and he couldn't help but smile.

Roy paused for a moment, unsure of how to phrase his next sentence. Then, "How long will it be before we see each other again?" His heart sunk at the prospect of waiting even another day to hold her again. "Like this, I mean."

He felt her wilt in his arms a little. "Roy, I don't know. This is extremely dangerous as it is."

Roy knew she was right, but that didn't prevent the disappointment from setting in. "Alright." He was by no means upset with her; he was upset with the corrupt military and the awful situation in which they resided. He kissed her fiercely, running his calloused hands over her smooth skin and clothes, memorizing for the millionth time the way her body curved and her edges met. She did the same. With extreme reluctance, they eventually separated, and painstakingly took a step apart. Instantly the void he had felt before she had dragged him into that room returned, an uncomfortable coldness overtaking him once more. Without her in his arms he felt blind, and not just because of the darkness.

"Wait ten minutes after I leave before going," Riza murmured, and Roy nodded before remembering that she couldn't see him. He felt the air around him displace as she moved towards the door and opened it, and his heart constricted.

"I will." Roy swallowed hard. _Pull yourself together._ "Goodnight, Riza." Her name tasted sweet on his tongue, and he savored the sensation.

Just before she closed the door behind her, she set him alight with the love and adoration in her voice. "Goodnight, Roy."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Leave a review! :)_


End file.
